


Rush

by hayam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Bullying, Gen, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mentioned Pong Krell, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Panic Attacks, Pong Krell Being an Asshole, Team as Family, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam
Summary: After some harsh words from Master Krell, Padawan Anakin Skywalker decides it is time to leave the Order for good. Too bad a certain Jedi Master finds him before he can.
Relationships: Kit Fisto & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Panic Attacks Hyperventilation

**_“You are a disappointment.”_ **

The words were louder in Anakin’s ears than the hustle and bustle of the Coruscant crowd. The eleven-year-old Padawan tried to deafen Master Krell’s words off of his head and wipe Ferus Olin’s smug expression from his eyes. He should have paid attention more to the lightsaber form Master Krell was trying to teach. 

He shook his head, his heart was beating so fast until he couldn’t even recall the form. The entire week had been hell without Obi-Wan and Anakin could no longer take it. Anakin had no one to talk to besides the temple droids 

He looked up at the clock and he saw it was only fifteen more minutes until the next public ship to Naboo. Maybe he could work as a mechanic there until he raises enough money to save his mom. Or maybe he could meet with Queen Amidala again or even Jar Jar Binks.

Anyone who wasn’t a cold, emotionless Jedi. Even the temple after some passing time felt more like a tomb. Someone who wasn’t going to hold back affection from him.

He took another deep breath, ignoring the stench that came from the mass of people that waited for the ferry. Anakin knew he needed to slow down his thoughts.

Anakin looked at the clock again and saw there were only ten minutes left. 

He sensed a familiar Force presence but was too in his head to know who it was.

A squeak escaped his mouth. He could already hear the familiar disappointing tone from Obi-Wan. Giving him a lecture on how reckless and immature he was. 

And wait, was Obi-Wan on Felucia?

His heartbeat returned to machine blaster pace. He felt like he was on Tatooine again, and those were his slave masters. Except for this time, a bomb will not go off when went off-world.

The clock next to Naboo caught his attention: Cloud City. 

And it was coming in at a minute.

He had never been to the famous Bespin Destination but he was sure it was far much better than the Jedi. 

The blond boy pushed his way from the Naboo line to the Bespin line, ignoring the swears that were launched at him by citizens. He pulled up his hood in hopes 

“Anakin!”

Anakin felt as if he was knocked out of his body. But he managed to push through the crowd and found That voice did not belong to his Master but rather...

  
  


“Is this seat taken?

He looked up to see a familiar Nautolan standing in front of him, wearing a smirk.

“Master Fisto?”

“And where do you think you are going Young Skywalker?” the imposing man asked, his black eyes staring him down.

Anakin didn’t exactly know what to get with Master Fisto. Unlike Master Windu, he was more carefree. But just like Master Windu, he always seems to have a lack of empathy.

Like every other Jedi.

“Cloud city,” he told the master while catching his breath, “and you aren’t going to drag me back there.”

Master Fisto sat down next to him and Anakin could feel the ship left from the ground.

“What makes you think I want to drag you back to the Temple? I could be planning to go to Cloud City myself for a little vacation.”

Anakin crossed his arms, he really should have brought a robe. His body was still not used to the coldness of space even after two years on Coruscant.

“Because Jedi never have vacation it is too ‘fun’ for you guys,” he grumbled.

“It is not all that, I’m sure you can talk with friends?”

Anakin shook his head.

“It is me or Ferus Olin and everyone chooses Ferus because I’m the weird, slave freak and Ferus is just ‘so perfect’.”

“I never saw you as the weird slave freak...okay, maybe a little weird.”

Anakin snorted but repressed a smile.

“And kids are foolish at your age, I’m sure Ferus has his flaws as well,” Kit continued.

“I’m not just talking about the kids,” Anakin revealed.

Anakin thought about how Pong called him a disappointment, or how Soara Antana was always wary of him, or how members of the council always watched him closely. Everyone's preying eyes weighing heavily on him.

He couldn’t breathe.

He felt himself gasping for air as he ran to the refresher. Anakin did not want anyone to see him about to melt into the floor.

As he passed by the colorful blur of people, the color seemed to dim and everything seemed much harder to take in.

And suddenly, he was senseless.

* * *

The sense of touch was the first to appear as he felt the cold floor underneath his legs. He felt a warm hand touching his wrist. Some warm arms, cradling him up.

He couldn’t remember where he was.

Suddenly the taste of his breath dance in his mouth. He tasted the bitter edge of a brown paper bag.

A metallic scent rang through his nose, a droid. The slight floral scent of woman’s perfume.

“Anakin, just keep breathing,” he heard Kit say, his playful tone now gone.

“The poor thing looks as pale as a ghost,” a female voice muttered.

“The boy probably ate something from the nasty food they serve here,” a gruff voice suggested.

Then the white blur was lifted from his eyes and he saw Master Fisto was holding his hand, a Twi-Lek woman holding a paper bag, and Lasat hands holding him up.

He lifted his hand and the Twi-Lek removed the paper bag,

“What’s going on?”

“You started hyperventilating and you collapsed,” Kit told him.

Anakin felt like slapping himself.

“Am I going back to the temple?”

Kit shook his head.

“We are still going to Cloud City and Obi-Wan is going to meet you there,” he told him with a slight smile,” I told the council about this incident and they agreed maybe some time away from Coruscant would be good for you.”


End file.
